1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera capable of effecting flashlight photography by the use of a flash unit contained in or removably mounted to the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera using a roll film contained in a film magazine, it is necessary to wind up the leader portion and subsequent portion of the film in advance before the first photography is effected after a fresh film has been loaded into the camera. This wind-up is generally called idle photography and idle feeding. These are carried out to take up the leading end portion of the film already exposed during film loading onto the spool until the film counter indicates the first frame and to cause the unexposed portion of the film to be opposed to the photo-taking lens. Idle photography generally refers to the operation of alternately repeating the depression of the release button and the wind-up of one frame until the film counter indicates the first frame. Idle feeding refers to the operation of continuously winding up the film by several frames until the film counter indicates the first frame, and does not require the release button to be depressed many times. However, some of cameras of the type in which film is wound up by a motor require the release button to be depressed once to start idle feeding.
In cush cameras which require the release button to be depressed during the preparatory film wind-up taking place before the actual photographing is initiated and which are capable of effecting flashlight photography, the flast unit has come to emit light if the flash unit is in a condition capable of emitting light when the release button is depressed for the preparatory wind-up. This light emission has not contributed to photographing but has only consumed the battery wastefully.